1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to flow control devices.
2. Background of the Art
Fluid pathways and conduits employ a variety of devices in order to control fluid flow. One illustrative device is a valve that is used to block fluid flow across a fluid path way upon occurrence of a specified condition. These valves may sometimes be referred to as flow stop valves. In some configurations, a flow stop valve may be set to remain open to allow fluid flow during normal operation, but close when operation is interrupted. Such interruptions of fluid flow may cause transient conditions, e.g., pressure waves, which may damage the flow stop valve or may hinder the closing of the flow stop valve. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs to minimize the undesirable effects of such transient conditions and other drawbacks of the prior art.